Mermaids (Flapjack)
Mermaids are sometimes encountered in The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. In the series, there are two types of mermaids; human-sized ones and giant mermaids. Both take the form of the mythical and modern depictions of mermaids; beautiful women with flowing hair above the waist and fish tails with scales and fins below the waist. Mermen also appear and Poseidon takes the form of a gigantic merman. Mermaids have only been seen and mentioned a few times during the series. K'nuckles and the Mechanical Genie see them as funny and weird and this view may be shared by others. Two mermaid monarchs have appeared in the series; Poseidon, god of the sea and the Mermaid Queen from Gone Wishin. Types of Mermaids Seen Human-sized Mermaids They are the most common depiction of mermaids in all forms of media but have only appeared in "Revenge". They are the size of humans and are extremely beautiful(something rarely encountered in Stormalong). One has wavy pink hair while the other has straight purple hair. Both have sea green scales and were so beautiful that a sailor fell in love with them on sight. Giant Mermaids Mermaids look just like human-sized mermaids but are larger than them and possibly more powerful. They can grow bigger than Bubbie the whale and Eight-armed Willy, a giant octopus. The Mermaid Queen and Poseidon's children are giant mermaids. Mermen Mermen are the male equivalent of mermaids but are unattractive and non-magical. They are very strong, barbaric and rough and tumble in most episodes but they showed a softer, kinder side in "Fish out of Water" ''where they help K'nuckles and Flapjack with their candy problem and fishy situation. They are respected and even feared by the other aquatic creatures, including the mutants below Stormalong harbour. They never wear clothing so that they can constantly flaunt their muscles. Mermen also have doctors. Mermen do not eat candy and according to them, they get "jazzed up" hanging with their buds and beating up people. They work out all day and fight all night. They are under the employ of Poseidon and magical mermaids. They guard mermaids. For Poseidon, they act like Santa's elves but their job is to find bad people on Low Tidings day, put them in a sack and beat them up. They can survive out of water for long amounts of time and can run on solid ground by forming a giant man which they accomplish by wrapping their tails around each other in a fashion reminiscent of the Voltron Force. One of the mermen wears a gold crown, symbolizing his role as the leader of the mermen but he also serves Poseidon, implying this is a more captain of the guard-like position. Mermen ue tridents as weapons and these tridents can shoot bolts of gold lightning. Skymaids "''Skymaids are born when brave adventurers such as your friend steal mermaid wishes and wish for things they want." Skymaids evolved from mermaids and are the next stage in a mermaid's life cycle. Their heads, arms and torsos remain the same but with a lighter, more sky and angelic colour scheme but their tails become two huge wings covered in feathers. Mermaids may live forever unless someone obtains their tears. Mermaids hold their magic candied tears in golden, valentine-shaped jars which symbolize their actual hearts. Every time someone uses a wish, the mermaid they came from dies a little bit. Once all the tears are gone, the mermaid sheds her old form and becomes a skymaid. Notable Individuals Poseidon Poseidon is the great god of the sea. He is a giant merman with dull, dark, blue-grey skin with scales, white hair, beard and mustache. A shark lives inside his mouth. He rules over the sea and all its creatures and the moon is under his employment. The Mermaid Queen "The colour of my new home, will break my heart inside its own, my canvas here is of consume, my fins and scales will split in two, the Queen of ocean dest till die, no longer mer but maid of sky..." -The Mermaid Queen, Gone Wishin' She appears in "Gone Wishin". She is a giant mermaid whose heart has been stolen by K'nuckles. She has long brown hair, pale skin and huge, beautiful, unblinking eyes. Her torso is covered in seaweed and her arms have scales. Her tail is dark green and she has a starfish on her forehead. When she becomes a skymaid, her body is clothed in clouds, her hair becomes bright blonde and her tail changes into a pair of wings with pale blue-white-grey feathers. She says a riddle which foreshadows her change into a skymaid. K'nuckles ignores it, seeing her riddle as nothing more than mermaid weirdness. As K'nuckles and Flapjack use her wishes, she begins to die. Flapjack notices her state and sails out to her. He discovers how his wishes have been slowly killing the mermaid. He tries to stop K'nuckles from using the last two wishes but an angry K'nuckles uses both wishes for a hat, a corn dog and to go to Candy Island. The fool forgets that he wished for three things and ends up with only a hat and a corn dog. The mermaid screams and whips up a horrible storm before sinking below the waves. She rises up and becomes a skymaid. Before leaving, she tells Flapjack to never stop wishing and all his dreams shall come true. He asks if even the bad ones will come true. The skymaid replies "yes" is a deep demonic voice and flies into the clouds with an entourage of seagulls but briefly appears to tell K,nuckles that a hat and a corn dog are two things. Poseidon's Daughter She isn't seen but is mentioned and has appeared as a figurehead in "Candy Cruise Blues". While it is never stated that she is a mermaid, her father and younger siblings are merfolk, she is most likely one too and may have the power to shift from human to mermaid form. A captain had accidentally insulted Poseidon( he really said "I sure hate deciding"). The sea king misunderstood and sank his ship. While adrift, the captain carved a piece of wood into a figurehead of Poseidon's daughter. It was so beautiful that Poseidon forgave him and saved him. Powers and Abilities As sea creatures, mermaids can breathe underwater for as long as they wish without fear of drowning. They are amphibious and can survive for ages out of water, even longer than air-breathing mammals like Bubbie who is a whale. Their tails can propel them through the water faster than a human. Mermaid tears are magical edible candies that can grant any wish when consumed. The tears can restore youth, summon and banish anyone or transform a person into anything from changing a little boy's arm into a huge muscular one, turning a man's eyes into gold, make syrup flow from a human's mouth and change a hag into a horse. Mermaids are bound to their tears and the golden jar which holds them. When all tears are gone, the mermaid perishes and the heart jar cracks. Mermaids have some power over the ocean. The Mermaid Queen sucked her mermen to the bottom of the sea with a whirlpool and her death stirred the sea into a terrible and frightening storm and summoned a huge water spout. Poseidon also had the power to manipulate the weather and could call forth storm clouds with uttering a word. He could craft fists from the water capable of destroying a ship but he could also calm storms. Biography Revenge In an attempt to make enemies and become a true adventurer, Flapjack pushes a sailor into the sea. The sailor is furious at first until two mermaids surface and flirt with him. Gone Wishin' K'nuckles steals a treasure from the Mermaid that contains candy in the shape of raindrops, and if one eats them, they would be allowed a wish. They use about 30 of the wishes and Flapjack notices that for every wish, the mermaid becomes more of a mer-zombie than a mer''maid''. Then he accidentally wished he knew that he could he could save her with a wish (Saying "I wish" triggers one of the pieces to float into the one who said its mouth). All the candy in the bowl is gone and there is still one in K'nuckles' hat and Flapjack's hat and he plans to use the teleportation wish to Candied Island to wish that the bowl was endless (Hence the mermaid becoming a zombie every time somebody wishes) but K'nuckles steals Flapjack's candy and wishes for a corn dog and a new hat (two items) and the mermaid finally dies. Afterward, the mermaid's corpse turns into a mermaid that has clouds for a shirt and fins turned into wings, called a skymaid. The skymaid leaves after giving Flapjack an explanation about how Skymaids are created and tells him to never stop wishing and all his dreams will come true (Flapjack replies "Even the scary ones?" and the skymaid replies in a creepy tone "yes.") She then briefly returns, telling K'nuckles that a hat and a corn dog are''two things. ''Low Tidings K'nuckles, Flapjack, and Bubbie are planning to flee as Low Tides Day approaches, due to the tide being too low for Bubbie to survive. But Flapjack convinces Bubbie to leave him and K'nuckles behind so he can celebrate Low Tides Day, much to K'nuckles's horror. K'nuckles reveals that when he was a little boy, his mother told him about how every year on Low Tides Day, people would hang their boots in the water, and the next day they'd find a present in them. He did exactly that, but the next day his boot was empty. He was then sacked by 6 to 8 mermen for being a bad boy. After telling K'nuckles the story, K'nuckles attempts to hide in his hidey-hole, but it's already occupied. He runs through the town, desperate to find a hidey-hole. But all the hidey-holes in the entire town are filled. In order to avoid being sacked, K'nuckles must be a good person so he can get a present in his boot. Flapjack convinces him to apologize to Peppermint Larry for shoving him off a ladder. He does so, but Peppermint Larry overhears him revealing that his apology was insincere. As revenge, he gives him a cookie shaped like a merman. After Flapjack and Candy Wife are instructed to cover their ears, the K'nuckles and Peppermint Larry begin swearing at each other. Then Flapjack and K'nuckles come up with another plan: They decide to appear in the town's holiday pageant as replacements to help a little boy named Peter. Unfortunately, during a scene where K'nuckles's character is supposed to be sacked by Mermen, he goes berserk, ruining the entire play. Afterward, he doesn't seem to realize what he did and is looking forward to getting a present. The next day, K'nuckles finds his boot empty and the mermen are ready to sack him. But Flapjack discovers a hole in K'nuckle's boot and thinks that the captain's present must have fallen to the ocean floor. For this reason, he throws K'nuckles and himself off the deck. They survive, using Lolly's buckets as parachutes. K'nuckles's flees from the mermen who, having no legs, at first struggle greatly to move on land but eventually link their tails and bodies together to form a bipedal humanoid tower (in a parody of combining mechas) and gives chase. Meanwhile Flapjack goes looking for the present, picking up everything he can find. But the tide begins to come back in before he can even finish his song. However, he convinces Poseidon to keep the tide out a little longer. Meanwhile, Bubbie returns at her normal time but discovers that the tide is still out. K'nuckles begins helping her by splashing water on her, albeit not on purpose at first. He then convinces the mermen to help instead of trying to sack him. The mermen end up tied up by all of the so-called "bad people" in town, who have come out of their hidey-holes. Poseidon appears to stop the people from sacking them. He asks Flapjack why he has a giant sack, and Flapjack replies that he was going to give the presents in the sack to all the people who didn't get presents. Upon hearing this, Poseidon declares that from now one, sacks will only be used for storing gifts, delivered by Peppermint Larry, while people may but smaller gifts in boots. The episode ends with K'nuckles choosing the hidey-hole over Bubbie's respect. N is for Navy Fish out of Water Flapjack and K'nuckles try Peppermint Larry's new drink called "1000 Pieces of Candy," When they come back for more, having been largely excited by it, they are horrified to discover that the rule is "one per customer forever." Fortunately, Flapjack and K'nuckles, using various disguises, get to taste this amazing new candy several times, ignoring Bubbie's warning about them turning into fish if they eat too much candy. All goes well until they go into the Candy Barrel the next day and discover that they've turned into fish, as Bubbie predicted. They are chased out of Stormalong and Bubbie puts Flapjack into the water and tells him that he has to live in the ocean, she then pushes K'nuckles down telling him to look after him. Flapjack and K'nuckles find a place similar to the Candy Barrel called "The Candy Coral." Unfortunately, they are labeled "freaks" for refusing to eat candy. The fish advance on them, but they are saved by a group of Mermen who believe that K'nuckles and Flapjack are Mermen as well. They take the two adventuers to their secret lair and attempt to help them "conquer their candy demons". After a long while, the Mermens' treatment works. But as soon as Flapjack and K'nuckles take off their shirts, they discover that they've completely transformed into fish. They are taken to see the doctor, who tells them that they have the fish flu, a result of using fish improperly. They are treated and their legs grow back, allowing them to return to Stormalong.Category:Merpeople Category:Mer-species Category:Animated Merpeople